Cinta Kecil
by Selim Bajaj EyeNgan
Summary: Saat Ciel hendak pulang ke rumahnya,ia mendengar suara anak kecil memanggil Sebastian dengan sebutan "Sebas-chan" dan anak itu pun mulai membuat Ciel jengkel plus cemburu..WARNING! Gender Bender,Yaoi  Boy x Boy ..don't like? Don't read!


_Cinta Kecil  
>Author : Ciel Masaomi Ricchan (Cielice)<br>Disclaimer : __Yana Toboso  
>WARNING! Yaoi,Gender Bender (mungkin),comedy,abal,gaje,ancur =="<em>

_Siang itu..di tengah teriknya sinar matahari.._

_"Ukh! Apa-apaan dia itu! Meninggalkanku di tengah panasnya matahari di tengah kota ramai..lihat saja! Kalau sampai rumah,akan ku hajar dia.."_

_Seorang bocah berambut kelabu dan kelihatan berumur sekitar 12 tahunan..tengah berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah sambil komat kamit seperti mengutuk butlernya yang tadi hendak meninggalkannya di tengah kota ramai nan panas.._

_JDUUUAAKK! (suara pintu yang dibanting ama Ciel ==)_

"_Sebastian! Sebastian! Dimana kau?" kata sang majikan memanggil-manggil butlernya sambil celingak celinguk ke seluruh sudut rumahnya yang mewah_

_"Ukh! Kemana sih dia?"_

_Si majikan alias tuan muda Ciel Phantomhive pun naik ke lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada..saat hendak melewati sebuah ruangan ia mendengar sesuatu yang aneh…..SUARA ANAK KECIL!_

_"Sebas-chan kan belum kering,Rui keringin pake handuk ya~" kata seorang anak kecil perempuan dari dalam ruangan itu_

_Ciel tentu saja sangat kaget..Astaga! Gimana bisa ada anak kecil di rumahnya? Dan gimana bisa anak kecil gitu demennya ama Sebastian ampe nge lap badan Sebastian pake handuk..si Ciel aja yang tuan mudanya aja ga pernah nge lap badan butlernya pake handuk..-digorok-_

_Ciel pun perlahan-lahan mengintip ke dalam..memastikan apa yang terjadi.._

_"Nah,sekarang Sebas-chan dah ganteng dan wangi deh~ *cup*" kata anak kecil itu sambil mengecup bibir Sebastian_

_'Astaganagaaa! Oh My God! Apa-apaan anak kecil itu?' pikir sang majikan dalam hati yang rasanya udh mau meledak..tapi…tiba-tiba sang majikan merasa aneh..kenapa dia berkata demikian? Bukankah sudah sepantasnya? Toh Sebastian kan emang sering ditaksir ama cewek-cewek..kenapa dia malah risih? 'Oh Tuhan…jangan-jangan…aku menyukai Sebastian?' pikir sang majikan yang udah keliatan blush_

_"Ah mungkin cuma perasaanku saja" kata sang majikan pelan..tapi….ah sudahlah..lebih baik aku menenangkan diriku di kamar.. pikir sang majikan.._

_Ketika hendak membalikkan badannya..pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Sebastian lah yang membukanya karna ia tahu dari tadi tuan mudanya udah ngintip.._

_"Tuan muda..anda sudah pulang rupanya.."_

_"Huh! Kenapa? Lanjutkan saja dengan anak itu!" ketus sang majikan dan pergi meninggalkan butlernya itu.._

_"Sebas-chan,kakak itu siapa? Kok marah-marah sama Sebas-chan sih?"_

_"Hei kau! Jangan seenaknya ngomong tahu! Kau pikir rumah siapa yang sedang kau injak ini hah?"_

_"Iih~ wajar dong..kan Rui bakal jadi calon istri nya Sebas-chan~ jadi gak apa-apa dong.."_

_'Eeeeeeeeekkkkhhhhhhhhh? Ca-calon istri? Oh My God!'_

_"Heh..kau itu masih kecil..gak pantes ngomong gitu tau!"_

_"Gak apa-apa..ntar kalo Rui udah umur 15 tahun,Sebas-chan umur 27…gak jauh beda kan? Bisa pacaran trus nikah deh.." (nih ceritanya Sebastiannya sekarang umur 20 an nih ya? =v=)_

_'Eeekhh? Be-betul juga ya..dasar anak ini!' pikir ciel dalam hatinya_

_"Sudahlah tuan muda..hanya perkataan anak kecil kok.." kata Sebastian dengan tampang nyantai.._

_'Ekh…iya juga ya? Ngapain aku masukin ke hati omongan anak kecil..' pikir ciel_

_"Kalo gitu Rui mau nyiapin makan siang..sekalian belajar jadi istri..hehehe"_

_"Ekkhh! Biar aku saja! Kau itu masih kecil!"_

_Begitulah..demi memperebutkan Sebastian,kedua bocah –plakk- itu ampe rebut-rebutan ngerjain pekerjaan rumah tangga..si ciel yg gak pernah sama sekali ngerjain satu pun kerjaan rumah tangga jadi ikutan ngerjain gara-gara si Rui itu_

_Malam nya…_

_"Tuan muda? Boleh saya masuk?"_

_"Masuk saja!" kata sang majikan yang duduk tersungkur di atas ranjangnya_

_"Sudahlah tuan muda…cuma omongan anak kecil kok..ga usah dimasukin ke hati.."_

_"…kenapa? Kenapa sih?"_

_"Hah? Tuan mu-"_

_"Kenapa? Kenapa sih kau lebih mentingin dia daripada aku? Kenapa? Padahal…padahal selama ini…Padahal selama ini aku kan sayang kamu! Aku sayang kamu,Sebasti-"_

_Belum selesai sang majikan berkata,tapi butlernya itu sudah mengecup bibirnya duluan_

_"Ummm...ngghhh…"_

_"Tuan muda..bukannya saya tidak memperhatikan tuan muda..saya juga tadinya ga mau tuan muda begini..tapi Rui selalu ada di dekat saya..saya jadi tidak bisa memerhatikan tuan muda..begitu..bukannya saya ga merhatiin tuan muda..dan lagi…"_

_"Dan lagi apa?"_

_"Saya juga sayang tuan muda.." kata sang butler itu sambil tersenyum_

_"Iya!" Ciel pun langsung memeluk butlernya itu_

_Besok adalah malam tahun baru..dan rencananya..Ciel,Sebastian,Lau,Ran Mao,serta pelayan-pelayan lain termasuk author dan jg asisten author fic ini pun ikut pergi menonton kembang api..=v=b –dilempar-_

_Tadinya,Ciel berharap akan pergi berdua saja dengan Sebastian..akan tetapi…_

_"Wahh! Ramai sekali ya,Sebas-chan!"_

_'Ternyata emang ga bisa berduaan ==' pikir ciel dalam hati_

_"Ehem..earl cantik sekali pakai yukata..ihihihihi…"_

_"Eh? Lau? Jangan mengejek ku! Ini juga bukan kemauanku pakai yukata..tapi kemauannya Sebastian!"_

_"Hmm..earl ingin berduaan dengan butlernya kan? serahkan padaku.."_

_"Hah?" Ciel yg tadinya bingung pun mulai mengerti apa yang direncanakan Lau.._

_Lau pun berbisik kepada Finny dan seperti nya ia menyuruh anak itu untuk menarik perhatian si Rui agar tidak terpaku pada Sebastian.._

_"Biar kami yg mengurusi nya..kalian pergi saja!" kata Lau sambil mendorong-dorong Sebastian dan Ciel_

_Lalu…_

_"Tuan muda cocok pakai yukata.." kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang bikin para cewek langsung jatuh pingsan –lebay-_

_"Ah..itu..em…maaf ya..karna kupikir kau akan diambil Rui..sikapku..jadi..aneh begini.."_

_"Tidak apa..tuan muda itu..selamanya adalah milik saya.." kata sang butler lembut sambil memeluk majikan sekaligus calon istri nya nanti –dilempar-_

_"GAK BOLEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Sebas-chan itu milik Rui! Milik Rui! Kenapa Rui dicuekin? Karna Rui masih kecil? Hiks…"_

_Sebastian dan Ciel pun berpandang-pandangan..lalu.._

_"Saya gak cuekin Rui kok..Rui kan gadis yang berarti buat saya..tapi…yang terpenting bagi saya saat ini…cuma kak Ciel…Rui gak patah hati kan? Rui punya orang yang disayang selain saya kan?"_

_Tiba-tiba…._

_"Ruiii!"_

_"Eh? Kakak?"_

_"Ah..maaf sudah merepotkan kalian..saya kakaknya Rui..nama saya Rei..maaf ya..sudah merepotkan.."_

_"Tidak apa-apa kok" kata sang butler sambil tersenyum ala iblis –plakplakplak-_

_"Kakak! Kakak kemana saja? Rui kangen!"_

_"Ahahaha..maaf ya..kakak kan banyak pekerjaan..tapi mulai besok kakak akan libur selama seminggu..jadi kakak dan Rui bisa main sepuasnya..ok?"_

_"Horeeee! Rui sayang kakak! Oh ya..ehehehe..Sebas-chan orang yang kusayang setelah kakak..ehhehe"_

_"Iya.."_

_"Kami pergi dulu ya..terima kasih karna telah menjaga adikku.."_

_"Ya..tidak masalah sih…"_

_"Sekali lagi terimakasih..tuan Sebastian dan…earl Ciel.."_

_"Ya..sama-sama" jawab Ciel agak kesal..maklum..masih kepikiran ulah adiknya Rei..=v=b_

_Lalu..Rei dan Rui pun segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.._

_"Kau hebat,Sebastian."_

_"Ah..biasa saja kok tuan"_

_"Ah! Kembang apinya…indah sekali…"_

_"Ya…"_

_Sambil berkata begitu,Sebastian mengecup majikannya itu dan berkata :_

_"Kalau nanti kita punya anak,tuan tidak akan cemburu padanya kan?"_

_"Eeeeeeekkkhhhhh? A-anaaaaaaaaaakkkkk?" (Ciel nya jadi lumer)_

_"Bercanda kok…hahaha…"_

_"Ukkh! Ga lucu tau!"_

_Begitulah akhir pada malam tahun baru antara Ciel dan Sebastian.._

_~END~_

_Gaje banget nih fanfic dah..==" sebenarnya ide ceritanya kuambil dari komiknya Yagami Chitose yang Fall In Love Like A Comic..terus asistenku,Yui,bilang kalau Ciel itu di 'gender bender' in…yah..gitu dah akhirnya si Ciel ujung-ujungnya jadi beneran 'gender bender' =v=b Silahkan di REVIEW yahh! Thx buwat Sarah,Izaya (Aldira),Azu-nyan (Angel),Anri (Ruth),Papa,Mama,Ciel nii-san,dan semua orang yang udh baca fanfic-fanfic Cielice..terimakasih sekali lagi..^-^ sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yg lain..Bye bye~ ^o^/_


End file.
